La muerte, el rayo y la noche
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Furia Nocturna, una de las especies más poderosas y peligrosas de los dragones, calificados como la cría maldita del Rayo y la Muerte misma. Ellos también tienen un origen y una razón para ser llamados así.


La muerte, el rayo y la noche.

Summary: Furia Nocturna, una de las especies más poderosas y peligrosas de los dragones, calificados como la cría maldita del Rayo y la Muerte misma. Ellos también tienen un origen y una razón para ser llamados así.

Palabras: 1176

Advertencias: Violencia "moderada", teoría sobre el origen de la especie de los Furia Nocturna.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a DreamWorks y a Cressida Cowell

* * *

**_Lo que relataré es una historia que fue hecha hace siglos, cuando los humanos aun no llegaban al archipiélago de los dragones._**

Los dragones tenían islas según su clase, algunas especies tenían su propia isla si eran lo bastantes poderosos y temidos.

Cada especie tenía su propio don y sus propias habilidades especiales, pero las especies dominantes eran dos. La especie de los Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, mejor conocidos como "Muerte" y la especie de los Skrill.

Los primeros eran capaces de controlar colonias de millares de integrantes, los segundos usaban el poder de los rayos para hacer que las demás especies los respetaran y temieran por igual.

Pero un día eso cambió.

Jóvenes rebeldes de todas las especies se reunieron y razonaron, que juntos eran más fuertes que ambas especies. Los adultos concordaron con esa idea tiempo después y se dio una guerra.

La especie de los Muerte fue brutalmente reducida durante la guerra. Las otras especies también tuvieron bajas pero no tan graves como la de los tiranos. Estos se vieron exiliados al interior de los volcanes donde los unos se peleaban contra los otros disminuyendo aún más su población hasta unos cuantos.

Los Skrill también fueron atacados, pero estos por dragones acuáticos que les cortaban sus ataques de relámpagos y los sumergían en las profundas aguas del mar hasta que se ahogaban.

Los pocos que sobrevivieron de ambos tiranos se reunieron para encontrar una forma de revertir esta situación.

**-No podemos arriesgarnos más, todos ellos ya no nos temen- **dijo el más fuerte de los Muerte

**-Debe de haber una forma para que nos teman de nuevo- **dijo el más sabio de los Skrill

**-Yo propongo crear una nueva especie- **dijo uno de los más jóvenes de los Muerte

**-¿Una nueva especie?- **le preguntaron todos los presentes

**-Así es, si creamos una nueva especie esta nos deberá la vida y no podrá desobedecer por el instinto de respeto a sus creadores- **respondió el joven

**-Será la cría maldita del Rayo y la Muerte misma- **dijo uno de los jóvenes de los Skrill

**-Deberá ser fuerte para combatir a los enemigos- **dijo uno de los Muerte

**-Y rápido para que no le den alcance al volar- **dijo también un Skrill

**-Sin mencionar que debe de ser ágil para correr en terrenos donde volar no sea recomendable- **razonó otro Muerte

**-Además de tener un buen poder de fuego- **dijo un Skrill

**-Un buen camuflaje también sería una ventaja- **dijo una Muerte

**-Que sea oscuro como la noche para que nadie le note al volar en los cielos nocturnos- **dijo una de las más jóvenes Skrill

**-Pero lo más importante, es que sea incapaz de pensar y razonar si algo está bien o mal. Necesitamos que sea leal a nosotros y letal a los enemigos, no debe de pensar en el porqué de las cosas, solo hacerlas, que sea un asesino a sangre fría- **dijo la líder de los Muerte

**-Entonces está decidido, esta noche haremos el ritual para crear a la nueva especie- **dijo el líder de los Skrill

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y se retiraron del lugar sin saber que un Terrible Terror los espiaba

Al llegar la noche, ambas especies llegaron a un lugar donde el claro de la luna llena alumbraba de una manera fantasmal.

**-Hermanos, compañeros de guerra, esta noche daremos inicio a una nueva vida, una que pueda atormentar a nuestros perseguidores de tal forma que nunca vuelvan a revelarse contra nosotros- **clamó la líder de los Muerte

Rugidos de victoria anticipada se hicieron presentes, los rayos caían del cielo directo a las profundidades de un volcán muerto, la roca crujía adolorida, ardiente sangre salía de las grietas y el olor de la ceniza era pesado y profundo.

El rito dio inicio cuando el último relámpago cayó dentro del volcán.

Los Skrill y las Muertes comenzaron a recitar un conjuro, el volcán empezó a derramar lava y las almas de viejos enemigos se fueron quemando al contacto con el incandescente material.

_**Creada por la muerte y el rayo.**_

_**Criatura de la noche maldita.**_

_**Letal contra la vida.**_

_**Ser sin alma.**_

_**Incapaz de ver**_

_**El mal o el bien.**_

_**Veloz cual relámpago.**_

_**Ágil en tierra o cielo.**_

La tierra empezó a moverse con fiereza y dolor, las almas lloraban en agonía clamando por auxilio. El cielo se volvió tormentoso por segunda ocasión y el aire rugía con fuerza. Miles de sombras se movieron acompañadas del feroz viento, los dos tiranos dejaron de lado el ritual para defenderse del ataque de sus enemigos.

Los Skrill fueron atravesados por espinas que venían de tantas direcciones que no las pudieron evadir, la sangre de sus cuerpos escurría, algunos cuerpos cayeron al mar y otros al volcán donde la lava los consumió de manera dolorosa para quienes siguieran vivos. Pocos escaparon y quedaron atrapados en un glaciar.

Las muertes fueron más duras de vencer pero lograron incendiar sus entrañas haciendo que explotaran dejando solo huesos y carne quemada en donde caían o estallaban, se cree que unas pocas crías escaparon al interior de un volcán lejano.

Los que interrumpieron la terrible ceremonia vieron con horror, como uno a uno, los cuerpos de los caídos en el volcán empezaban a resurgir como una creatura incompleta, deforme y monstruosa. Uno de los más viejos indicó que se terminara la creación de esa especie o de lo contrario tendrían que enfrentar a un enemigo aún más letal que los dos tiranos destronados

_**Capaz de aprender.**_

_**Y juicio tener.**_

_**Media alma tendrá.**_

_**Para otra encontrar.**_

_**Letal a la muerte.**_

_**Leal a la vida.**_

_**En conjunto**_

_**Con la joya maldita.**_

La especie se terminó de crear, adoptaron formas cuadrúpedas, sus cabezas tenían extraños apéndices, no había cuernos o coraza, dientes filosos y retráctiles, cuerpos negros como la noche, ojos dorados y plateados, algunos pocos con color tóxico, un fuego morado y maldito salió de sus pulmones y fuertes alas nacían de sus espaldas.

Las figuras se encogieron tomando formas pequeñas y torpes, unas crías.

**-Ancianos, ¿Qué debemos hacer con estas criaturas?- **preguntó la líder de una de las especies.

**-Educarlas, educarlas hasta que aprendan de la vida, que aprendan a amar y busquen la parte de alma que les falta. Y cuando logren encontrar la joya maldita de la que nos hablan las estrellas… esperar que ese día estemos presentes para ver como resurge la vida desde la muerte- **contestó el más viejo y sabio.

**-Pero mis señores, este… ser, fue creado principalmente de la muerte y el rayo- **replicó el líder de otra especie.

**-Sí, es verdad, será la cría maldita del rayo y la muerte misma, pero la noche será su guía y solo ellos sabrán hablar con la oscuridad. Desde este día esta nueva especie será conocía por ser la furia que salió de la noche- **dijo otro viejo sabio.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo, cada clan se llevó uno de los cachorros para enseñarles sobre la vida, para que aprendieran a amar y, con suerte, que no tuvieran que huir por su vida.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola a toda mi gente bonita! Me reporto con un nuevo one-shot donde explico mi loca idea sobre la creación de los Furia Nocturna, sé que no tiene sentido y que es poco probable que pasara, ¡pero la idea era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla de lado! Espero les guste.**_

_**¡Nos leemos en otras historias y no olviden los comentarios!**_


End file.
